Odin's Fall
Odin's Fall is one of the first maps released in the beta of RAID: World War II and has been intensively showcased before that. It involves infiltrating a Nazi bunker to destroy the zeppelin docked above it to kill a lead scientist of the SS Special Weapons division. __TOC__ Objectives Loud= #Find a breachable bunker #Shoot the gas canisters #Wait for the guards to open the bunker #Proceed to the Flakturm Yard #Plant dynamite on the door #Wait for the dynamite to explode #Get inside the Flakturm #Open the gas regulators (3) #*Defend the gas regulator #Find AA shells #Destroy the Odin with AA fire (3) #Escape! |-|Stealth= #Scout the area Intel Intel-flakturm.png| The flakturm - a monstrous concrete fortification. Being vital to the protection of Berlin, you can expect it to be surrounded by heavily fortified bunkers, and foot patrols. Intel-flakturm-entrance.png| The doors of the mighty fakturm are the only way in. You should be able to pick the lock, but, failing that, blast them off with explosives. Intel-gas-network.png| Located throughout the interior of the flakturm, you will see valves that regulate the flow and mixture of gas to the main controller. Intel-gas-main.png| This machine is where all of the gas is mixed and pumped up to the Odin. Intel-flak.png| Now you see why attacking the Odin from the air would result in disaster. 88mm flak cannons would make short work of anything flying close. Intel-odin.png| The LZ 130 Odin Graf Zeppelin II. Long-thought decommissioned, the airship is the personal flagship of Dr. Maximillian Reinhardt. Walkthrough Loud= Find 3 gas canisters and place them inside the bunker. After the bunker is opened, rush through to the main entrance door and blow it open. Inside "find" (they'll be waypointed) the gas regulators, use them and defend them. Once that's done move to the roof to find the AA shells, and have one player move them to the AA guns. Different AA guns need to be used to hit different spots on the Odin. Once the Odin is destroyed, you have to lower down through the bunker again to reach the starting point to escape. Be warned that near the escape there will be an indestructable tank shooting at you. Running past it is advised. |-|Stealth= The resistance truck will deposit the player(s) outside the flakturm yard either at the front gate or near the half-track maintenance area to the side. The crew must then find one of three bunkers that has a pickable lock (3 segments) and break in. The one nearest to the main entrance will lead directly into the yard, the middle one is connected to the yard via a big pipe, while the one above the maintenance area requires the players to jump over a gap to reach the flakturm proper. Once inside another 3-segment lock must be picked to gain access to the tower. The next step involves opening the three gas valves dotted around floors one to six of the tower, then placing dynamite on the highlighted pipes before blowing everything up by throwing the gas main switch. The crew must then escape via the same truck they came in on. Tips *You can speed up the gas canister objective by having each player carry a gas canister to the bunker. *You can speed up the AA gun segment by having three players load the AA's while the fourth shoots them. *The loud objectives change dynamically based on how many gas valves the players have managed to shut off during stealth. Should combat break out after at least two valves had been opened the players will still get prompts to install dynamite on the pipes to blow the airship as they would during stealth, with the only added steps being smashing the valve handles after closing each one. Variations * The bunker required to be infiltrated may vary between three bunkers. * The location of the gas valves vary, but there will always be one on each floor. * The AA shell container varies in location. * During a loud escape, a tank outfitted with an MG may attempt to hinder escape. Difficulty Changes Achievements Achievements= |-|Trivia= Trivia *Odin's Fall was the first mission of which gameplay footage was shown off. *Due to the nature of the mission, it is reasonable to assume that its setting and the Odin's construction were set prior to the which caused Germany to cease all airship production, due to their unsafe nature and because of the inability to import helium gas from the United States due to ongoing hostilities. All their remaining airship fleets were also grounded and scrapped at the start of the war. **Though given the fictional setting of the game, it can also be assumed that in the RAID universe, Germany did not ground their airships but instead re-purposed them for military use. Category:Missions